Crossing Over
by Cssz
Summary: Maribel and Renko have devoted their lives to their research on Gensokyo. After all these years, they've finally been able to reveal the fruits of their work to the world. Their dreams of being able to visit the land of illusions together has finally come true... or has it...?


Good morning, world! Oh what another wonderful day it is; another great sunny day out, is it not?

I stretch my arms out and got out of bed rather quickly. I neatly tidied my bed and took a quick morning shower. I'm just so excited today!

My name is Maribel Han. For years I've been doing research with my best friend, Renko, on alternate dimensions and parallel worlds. Well, it may sound childish to you, but the two of us have been doing a lot of research and apparently they DO exist! As a matter of fact, today's the day we finally get to do our little presentation, to show the world the fruit of our hard work all these years!

You see, our club has always been conducting research on the possible existence of such worlds; on what lies beyond what we see with our naked eyes. Though it _may_ sound a little embarrassing calling ourselves a "club", -seeing as there are only two of us- we actually HAVE found something really interesting!

It's not just a theory of sorts; we have actually _FOUND _a whole new world. This is no doubt a scientific revolution if the world were to find out, and the two of us -Renko and myself- shall become world-famous! Isn't that just great?

I may not sound convincing with my words alone, but allow me to briefly explain to you what I've found. It is a world that exists right beside our own; a parallel existence, yet unperceivable by the naked eye. Well you see, ever since I was a little girl, I have been able to see this world right alongside our own. At times I would see what lies beyond our world; in their world. A magical land where technology is nowhere _near_ as advanced as ours, where the use of magic was prominent all over the land. Youkai roamed the lands at night, making it very dangerous to be out after sundown. The villagers lived in small huts, akin to those of ancient times that we have seen in movies and read about in books...

Still don't believe me?

Okay, to be honest, I myself have ventured into this land. You may not believe me if I told you I could only cross this "boundary" between our worlds when I am most focused on crossing over to that world; that is when my mind is in its most relaxed state. Many would point out that I was merely dreaming. In a way, you can say so, as this state of the human mind is the same as when one is asleep. However, I can assure you I am fully aware of what is going on around myself. I can even vividly remember everything that happens to me as if I were awake!

Many times in the past I have crossed over, and most of the time I have seen something unusual; something you would never see in our own world. I believe, however, that what we see as 'strange' and 'unusual' are but a norm to these people.

From experience, I have met a youkai before. True story... It was pretty much how one would describe a youkai: big, beast-like appearance with glaring, red eyes, sharp teeth and claws but most importantly, humanoid. To tell you the truth, I've never truly faced fear right before my very eyes. I've been afraid of many things as a child but never before have I felt that afraid in my life, where I could feel my life flash before my eyes. Nope, never once before that fateful day...

Yes, if it weren't for her, I would have been a goner then and there; torn to shreds and probably turned into dinner for that monstrous being.

She described herself as a youkai as well, since many considered her that in her world, though from what I've learnt from her, basically _anything_ that has life and is not a human, animal or plant, is called a youkai. Basically a foreign being as one would put it.

A flash of red was all I saw before the beastly youkai that had ambushed me ran away in fear...

I looked up at that time, my heart beating so fast I felt my chest was about to explode. Although my body was shivering in fear and pure terror, I calmed down after realising it was no monster, but a warm, welcoming smile and the words, "Are you alright?".

We became friends not long after, as I often hung out with her during my visits to that world. Her name was Reisen. She had long, silky, violet hair; smooth, white skin and dresses just like an ordinary human being. The only differences, however, were a pair of rabbit ears protruding from her head and a cute and fluffy tail. Her eyes were of a beautiful shade of red that would mesmerise any man. Heck, even I fell for her glittering, red eyes when I first looked at her. A bit embarrassing to say, I guess.

Often times, we would just sit together at night and have a chat. Sometimes we would head over to the village and grab a light meal; other times I would visit her home amidst a forest of bamboos. When I first arrived upon it, I have to admit I was stunned and actually stood there for a few minutes! It was HUGE I tell you!

Eientei was its name, as she had told me. She tells me a whole lot of other things too, such as how that world of theirs was called 'Gensokyo', which had been sealed away from the rest of the world, along with the existence of magic and youkai. In other words, the only reason why the supernatural is almost non-existent in our world is because it had all been sealed away thousands of years ago.

Over at Eientei, I have met lots and lots of different people, mostly rabbit youkai. The latter half of the name of their species aside, they are actually a very friendly bunch. They were led by the cheeky and mischievous Tewi, who -despite loving to play pranks on everyone- is a really nice person to talk to. Besides that, they were also helping out a princess named Kaguya who had run away from her kingdom for reasons I was not told of. I'm pretty sure it is not something bad, though, as she seemed like a very humble and harmless person. One thing I would say about her; she does not seem like a princess at all! For one, she lazes around their home a lot and drinks all day, and she doesn't treat those rabbits as her subjects, like any spoiled princess would; instead, she treats them all as family. One big, happy family...

Truth be told, these "youkai" are actually much nicer people than most of the people I see everyday out there in our world. Perhaps it is their much simpler and less stressful lives in those olden times that makes life so much easier than ours, where some would even have to resort to crime if they cannot cope with reality. I have actually made more friends over there in Gensokyo than I have here in-

*RING*

That must be Renko...

Oh, no! I'm gonna be late!

* * *

When I finally reached my destination, I was slightly panting from all that running. And there sat Renko, sipping on her drink as she looked at me.

"Ahem... you're eight minutes and five seconds late, Mary..."

"I'm- so-rry" I said, with short breaths between each syllable as a result of my panting. Renko has always been good with calculations, whether it be time-keeping or calculating the exact coordinates of a location. She's like a living, walking, flesh-robot I tell you. And just like me, we've both been called strange or weird by others. Maybe that's why we're best friends with each other...

I took a seat beside Renko and brought out my glasses from my bag. I then looked at her laptop as she briefly scrolled past every page and slide for our presentation later that day.

"And so, it's finally all done, huh?" she said with a smile.

"I guess so," I replied her smile with my own.

We did a quick run-through together of our presentation and were rather anxious for the real deal. Before we knew it, it was all over. At first we were worried, but then everything went on better than we had expected...

...

"Renko..."

"Yea, it was gre- Mary!? Mary, are you... crying?"

"Renko..."

I wrapped my arms around her as tears of joy and accomplishment filled my eyes.

"Renko, we did it!"

"We did, didn't we?" she said as she put an arm around me, returning my embrace, and stroking my hair with her free hand.

"Oh, Renko. With this, all our hard work has finally paid off, and I'm sure we can all see Gensokyo soon enough!"

"I know, Mary. Pretty soon, with the help of much greater technology, we are sure to visit Gensokyo together one day!" Renko said as she gave my back a pat.

I could not express my happiness enough.

"Renko! I can finally take you to Gensokyo with me,"

My tears were endless.

"I'll even introduce you to Reisen and her family..."

It was all a big dream come true.

"Renko..."

The one thing we had always wanted, it is now within our reach.

"Renko..."

Now all we need is time...

"...we did it-"

I felt a sudden surge of pain rushing through every bone, every muscle, every joint in my body...

What's happening?

I tried to scream from the excruciating pain I was experiencing, yet nothing came out. It was just too painful. I felt weak. It was hard- no, almost impossible to breathe. My vision was all blurred. Upon a brief scan, I realised I was on the floor, lying in a pool of red. I could not move an inch. A brief look down and I noticed a crushed ribcage; some fractured bones protruding from my chest.

I was surrounded by a crowd of dark, figures. My vision was so blurred I could not make out who or what they were. There were red lights and the sound of sirens.

I couldn't do a single thing in all this pain. And then I flashed back to the last time I had met Reisen...

* * *

"Mary, you know what? The mind is a truly powerful tool, isn't it?"

"How so?" I asked the rabbit girl.

"For one, it dulls even the most agonising pain when it is focused on joy and happiness."

"I guess you can say that," I said with a confused look.

"But why are you suddenly telling me this? Reisen? Why the long face?"

"Hey, Mary"

"Yeah?"

"I... I- uhh- I..."

"What is it, Reisen?"

"You see... the Princess has this drinking friend- uhh- a person I'm acquainted with too, who specialises in 'crossing borders' just like you, and I was told by her that..."

"That?"

"...that..." she paused for a few seconds and gulped before she continued. "That you will be struck by a great misfortune soon and asked me to help buy you some extra time..."

"What? Reisen, I don't get what you mean-"

"Mary, can you... look into my eyes?"

It was an awkward situation but I did so anyway without any questions asked. I looked right into her dazzling, red eyes and for a moment I swear I saw it glowing, or it could always be just my imagination.

"Alright," she said.

"Hm?" I tilted my head slightly.

"Hey, Reisen," I continued. "You said something about your friend who knows a thing or two about 'crossing-"

Before I could finish, Reisen kept shrugging and shaking her head.

"It's not- It's nothing at all, really. Just forget what I said back there, okay?"

"But Rei-"

"I swear, it's nothing Mary," she said, looking away.

"But-"

"Hey, Mary? You said you were just coming over for a short visit and that you were heading home, didn't you?"

"OH RIGHT!"

I just remembered; I had taken a short rest on the park bench after club activities and decided to pay a short visit to Reisen here. I've got to leave before it gets too late!

"Thanks, Reisen!"

"You're welcome..."

And just then, right as I was opening my eyes, back to my world, I heard her voice as she waved me goodbye, though I couldn't make out what she had said exactly.

I 'woke up' back in my world, still seated on the park bench. The moon was already up; a full one tonight too.

As I got up from my seat and dusted off my dress, I looked up at the full moon and thought about the moon princess, Kaguya. From the stories that I've heard from Reisen, that Kaguya should be the very same Princess Kaguya that most of us have heard of in the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. So a living myth, I guess you could say?

And as I was crossing the road, I had failed to notice what was coming for me. When I did, however, it was already too late...

And so here I am... still lying upon a pool of blood.

I watched as something peculiar appeared before my eyes: a strange gaping hole right in front of me.

A strange, black mist surrounded it and right inside the hole was a blinding light!

So this is what it feels like to die, huh? I guess I really am gonna die, aren't I?

I took one last breath and used the rest of my remaining strength to reach out towards the light...

...

My eyes were open wide, as if I had just woken from a dream. I moved my fingers around, wriggling them about and touching my entire body. I was breathing normally once again. Not a single wound was left on my body. My broken ribcage was fixed and it did not hurt one bit, as if it had been okay the whole time. A dream, perhaps?

I was glad.

At least I thought I was, until I saw it. All around me, there was nothing...

I was in a void; an absolute abyss of pitch black. Perhaps this was what was regarded as the afterlife?

I continued scanning my surroundings to at least _try_ to find something, but to no avail, until...

"Hmm? You're here?"

"Who are you?" I gasped and asked the mysterious figure before me.

"Maribel Han," it said in the voice of a woman.

"H-Ho-How did you know my name!?"

The figure quickly revealed itself to be but a rather elegant female dressed in violet; her blonde hair tied into a bun and neatly tucked into her pale, pink hat. She was somehow in a seated position, with her legs crossed and an elbow placed on her lap as she rested upon her palm, grinning at me.

"Soon, my dear. Soon,"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, confused.

"Only when you are ready, will you understand. But by then, you would have already no need to know, as you would have tossed away your past and begun everything anew."

"Huh?"

And so without another word, the woman got up and left.

"Wait! WAIT! JUST A MOMENT! WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

The woman stopped in the distance and looked back at me, grinning. "You've just managed to cross the boundary of life and death, though only time will guide you out of here..."

"Wait! Please! Take me with you! HEY!"

I was promptly ignored as the woman disappeared in the blink of an eye, then I was all alone; alone in this dark void of nothingness.

"Please..." I sobbed. "I... I don't wanna die just yet..."

It was then that I remembered what Reisen had said, though I had no idea what she had meant. And as I drifted away in the never-ending vacuum of darkness, I pondered on Reisen's last words to me.

"_Enjoy your sweet visions then, and see you soon... Yukari..."_


End file.
